Fluoropolymer materials, such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and Ethylene Tetrafluoroethylene (ETFE), have been used in the construction of medical electrical leads, for example, to provide lubricious and insulative layers surrounding one or more conductors of the leads. The lubricity of fluoropolymers can provide benefits for both the manufacturing of the leads and for some functional aspects of the leads, as is well known to those skilled in the art. However, fluoropolymer materials can present some challenges for lead construction, for example, in forming sufficiently strong and relatively low profile joints between these materials and other, non-fluoropolymer, materials, which form other insulative members of the leads, for example, included in connector and/or electrode subassemblies of the leads. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/549,284 filed Oct. 13, 2006 discloses one mechanism for providing such joints.